Sonrisitas y Comadreja
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Soujiro y Misao, en un día común entre ellos mientras están a solas... ¿Cómo terminará? Contiene lemmon


Soujiro estaba en el balcón de su casa jugando un videojuego en su móvil, estaba tan concentrado en el juego que ignoraba que una presencia lo estaba siguiendo, era una figura femenina que sonreía de manera muy picara y de manera sigilosa como silenciosa se estaba acercando al joven pelinegro el cual seguía con los ojos metidos en ese juego.

Un toque en el hombro hizo estremecer al joven de ojos purpura hasta dar con una figura bastante conocida para él, era una chica bajita como de unos 1,50, cabello negro con tonos azul oscuro, ojos verdimarinos, piel de vainilla, cabello recogido de una coleta de caballo pero toda trenzada que más que una pequeña loli era una especie de chica con peinado shaolín.

La joven usaba una chaqueta negra abierta de tono claro con una camiseta morada, pantaloneta ancha y medias negras hasta la pantorrilla y una gorra de beisbol de color blanco

-Hola, Souji

El aludido miró de cerca a esa chica bajita pero volvió a su móvil mientras la chica en cuestión estaba mirando de cerca la pantalla que daba con una pelirroja de cabello corto con dos moños en circulo como si fueran coletas, mirada kawaii de ojos grandes y brillosos de color morado y vestida de un típico uniforme escolar de secundaria pero de mangas largas con partes purpura.

-Yuruyuri… ¿Acaso te la estabas a punto de jalártela?- Una sonrisa ahora con tintes gatunos- ¿Acaso te interrumpí metiéndosela a Akari?

-Vaya, tenía que ser la comadreja- Decía Soujiro que seguía jugando en su móvil, prefirió seguirle la corriente a esa pequeña subnormal- Así es, yo estaba a punto de hacer el amor a mi waifu, pero apareciste tú y lo hiciste. De hecho, cada vez que veo tu cara de rata, mi pene pierde toda su fuerza

Misao en menos de nada ya tenía un gesto de enojo estilo anime, de hecho estaba haciendo la famosa cara de enfado con dientes apretados y vena roja en toda la cabeza, gesto algo común en los animes

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Y yo que quería poner mi boca a tu servicio!

-¿Tu boca? Pfff…- Se rió bajito- Tus dientes de rata son peligrosos para eso, idiota… Y no entres a mi casa sin permiso

El joven decidió guardar su partida y decidió mirar a la pequeña chica la cual aún seguía estando enfadada, en menos de nada se acercó a ella y rodeó el cuello con sus brazos mientras su cara se pegaba con la mejilla de la joven la cual estaba ahora con un puchero tierno de enojo mientras Soujiro estaba sonriendo tiernamente.

-Tonto, ¿Esto de abrazarme como un retrasado mental es una forma de que quieres que me quede a tu lado para siempre?

-Vamos, no te enojes, Misa-chan- Decía el chico de ojos purpura mientras mantenía abrazada a esa chica bajita de trenzita y ojos verdes- Lamento por hacerte enojar

Misao se limitó a posar sus manos sobre los brazos de ese idiota, en ocasiones como esa, Soujiro de alguna manera siempre la hacía sentir mejor, de hecho amaba esa parte donde Soujiro mostraba su actitud infantil como en que la tratara como una niña o una mascota a quien adorar, comúnmente la pequeña pelinegra haría un reclamo del como la trataran así pero Soujiro era la excepción a la regla.

Ambos chicos sin pensarlo dos veces fueron al cuarto del pelinegro y se sentaron en la cama, Misao estaba acostada bocarriba mientras Soujiro estaba echado sentado dejando que los pies de su invitada se acomodaran sobre su rodilla mientras aprovechaban para matarse el rato quizás viendo un tonto anime del montón, quizás algún programa bobo o algún aburrido tokusatsu… Como sea, el televisor estaba encendido pero era ignorado completamente.

-No te enojes, es toda mi culpa, ¿Sí?- Decía el pelinegro mientras ahora se acostaba de lado en la cama- Perdonadme, Misa-chan, quédate a mi lado para siempre

-¿Podrías decirlo con un poquito de sinceridad, idiota? ¡Quiero sinceridad!- Le hizo un tierno puchero de enojo lo que causó algo de risa al pelinegro

-Jajaja… ¿Qué esperabas de un pobretón como yo?

-¡Quiero algo lindo!- Gritó graciosamente la pequeña pelinegra mientras estaba arrodillada mientras de la nada hacía una mirada de ojitos brillosos, orejas negras y cola de gato mientras el pelinegro sonriente posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica haciendo mover de manera graciosa sus orejas y cola.

-Bueno, no veo porque debería darte algo lindo solo por gritar… Como sea, al menos dime que quieres

La chica alzó la mirada mientras se puso pensativa con el mentón sobre la mano hasta que se le prendió el bombillo dejando ver en un fondo de luces, brillos y flores aparte de que ahora Misao usaba un hermoso vestido blanco de cola larga decorado con velos y cintas

-¿Qué te parece un traje de novia?

-…

Después de un breve rato de silencio ambos muchachos explotaron a carcajadas mientras se revolcaban de la risa sobre la cama hasta que Misao en medio de las carcajadas cayó al suelo pero aun así siguió riéndose como foca.

-Jajajaja… Como si eso fuese a pasar, ¿Verdad?

-¡De ninguna jodida manera!- Exclamó Soujiro el cual terminó de carcajear hasta que nuevamente quedaron en silencio- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No, no lo sé, ¿Quieres hacer?- La pequeña pelinegra se acostó nuevamente en la cama de color morado con negro mientras miraba al techo hasta que…- ¿Videojuegos?

-Ok…

.

.

.

Ambos chicos estaban tirados sobre la cama mientras los controles como la consola estaban sobre el tatami mientras en la pantalla del televisor se daba el escenario de lo que podría ser una especie de un templo chino con dos sujetos cuyo atuendo era parecido al de un ninja con colores chillones, uno de azul celeste y otro amarillo.

-Wow, viejo… Eso fue divertido- Decía Misao mientras estiraba los brazos sobre la cama pero era evidente que le daba pereza hacer algo por sí misma

-Sí, ahora me duele todo el cuerpo de tanto jugar- Soujiro estaba en las mismas condiciones a lo cual era más agradable hacer el vago con la persona que más quería en el mundo a lo cual decidieron descansar un poco más hasta que Misao se tuvo que quitar su gorra mientras veía como el caliente e infernal clima le golpeaba todo su rostro

-Souji, quiero un helado, tengo calor

-Yo, también, vamos por un poco

Aún así ese par de flojos nunca se pararon de la cama, trataban de esforzarse en pararse pero estaban ahí como si nada, acostados y sin usar aunque sea la más minima fuerza

-Quiero ponerme un bikini…- Dijo Misao recostada ahora de lado

-No, una tabla como no le quedaría bien un bikini, de hecho es horrible

-Entonces un bañador

-A eso si que te lo hago… Te recomiendo que uses el de clases de natación

-Quizás pero… No quiero levantarme- Ambos decidieron quedarse estáticos mientras que el clima soleado les daba un ambiente algo cálido como tranquilizante mientras los ruidos que hacían las cigarras eran incesantes pero eran como un deleite como una música para los oídos del par mientras la brisa acariciaba sus cuerpos

Misao estaba acostada junto con Soujiro mientras miraba al techo justamente en la lámpara que decoraba allá, luego miraba a un cuadro donde estaba el pelinegro que estaba más pequeño como adorable mientras una mujer estaba a su lado, era Soujiro que estaba con su madre en la primaria, era su primer de clases.

Le parecía tierno en como ese niño de camiseta azul clara y pantalón morado intenso sonreía como si no hubiera un mañana aunque por otro lado uno diría que cuando Soujiro sonreía uno diría que era alguien tan perturbador como un video de Dross y que posiblemente no tendría emociones pero… ¿Acaso Soujiro tenía sentimientos?

Sí que los tenía, no por algo salía con él desde el año pasado… Decidió acostarse encima del pelinegro el cual estaba algo inmóvil mientras tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviese durmiendo mientras Misao se estaba recostándose cerca de su mejilla plantando un suave pero tierno beso y en ese preciso una fuerza la hizo quedar contra la cama mientras unos hermosos y quizás algo tristes ojos morados la miraban con dulzura.

Soujiro estaba mirando a Misao fijamente a los ojos mientras sus manos estaban fijamente ubicados a cada lado del rostro de la joven muchacha la cual no dudaba en acercar sus manos a las mejillas del pelinegro mientras el rubor hacía acto de presencia como los latidos subían de ritmo.

-Souji…

-Misa… Quiero hacerlo, justo aquí y justo ahora

La pequeña pelinegra no dudó en rodear el cuello del más alto mientras sus rostros acortaban sus distancias hasta comenzar con su baile de bocas dejando que la lengua peleara con la otra, Misao ahora era sujetada por los brazos de Soujiro que la acercaban bastante a él con tal de aferrarse para siempre.

La pelinegra ahora estaba sentada sobre las piernas del moreno el cual le despojaba su chaqueta dejándola con la camiseta morada mientras la chica rozaba sus manos con las mejillas de su amado sintiendo el ardiente rubor que inundaban al muchacho, Misao que algo la estaba golpeando sobre su pantaloneta justamente en su centro, un pequeño bulto estaba en el blue jean de Soujiro, a lo cual el muchacho al darse cuenta dijo

-Misa… Bueno estoy caliente ahora que no te lo puedo ocultar… ¿Quieres seguir adelante?

-Hai…- Asintió a modo de susurro donde una vez volvieron a besarse esperando a que sus cuerpos comenzaran a abrazarse por el contacto físico como por el clima caliente que hacía afuera, la pequeña pelinegra se quitó la camiseta dejando al visto un sostén negro con un dibujito en uno de sus lados.

La joven aprovechó para hurgar en el blue jean abriendo la cremallera y hurgando ahí dentro para buscar a su amigo mientras que el joven se despojaba de sus interiores dejando al visto un miembro erguido como firme y de buen tamaño como potencia, lo que dejó impresionada a la pequeña pelinegra.

-Cool… Está bastante firme- Movía sutilmente el pequeño musculo con un dedo dando a entender que tenía la longitud y la dureza correcta

-Jejeje, perdón por eso

-No importa…- Miró detenidamente aquella katana de piel para tomarla sutilmente de una mano y empezó la lamer la superficie sintiendo el temblor como la vibración de esa estaca dura y musculosa, abrió su boca e introdujo la punta haciendo una chupada para luego hacer una sorbida y lentamente ya tenía el palpitante miembro dentro de su boca.

Tamao para ser una chica de bajita estatura en ocasiones mostraba su lado insaciable y hasta algo hambriento, la chica si que mostraba una habilidad regular y todo por intentar con una banana y un preservativo encima… Yendo al tema, Soujiro sostenía la colita trenzada de Misao debido a la sensación que le causaban esas buenas mamadas, se sentía de puta madre aunque era evidente que en cualquier momento su espada celestial estaba al tope de su resistencia.

-Ah… Mi-misa… Estoy a punto de…

La joven Misao se detuvo teniendo casi la totalidad del pequeño puñal dentro de su boca hasta que sintió aquella flama salada como bizcosa en sus papilas, apartó lentamente la espada de carne de su boca hasta dejar al visto un líquido blanco esparcido sobre la lengua y los dientes. La chica se atragantó el elixir de su amado mientras su tacto sostenía el miembro del muchacho, ese pequeño órgano aún permanecía en la lucha.

-Órale… Sigue duro como una roca- Dijo con una sonrisita mientras se quitaba sus interiores dejándose ver su intimidad a la cual estimuló un poco para abrir y preparar la cueva rosa para que la anguila de piel hiciera su trabajo

La pelinegra se acostó teniendo su cabeza con una almohada mientras el joven le estaba abriendo las piernas, listo y preparado para la acción pura y explosiva

-Bien Souji… Metame toda esa verga hasta el fondo, métamela muy fuerte para que haga ruidos sucios sin parar

-Oye comadreja, no hacía falta que fueses tan lejos por mí- Hacía su sonrisa habitual entre pequeñas risas- Muy bien pequeña, te daré lo que quieres- La pelinegra cerró sus ojos a la espera de su enésima profanación mientras que el pelinegro suspiró

-Muy bien, aquí voy

Se incorporó un poco más hasta que introdujo lentamente el elemento haciendo que la chica se estremeciera soltando un grito hondo mientras se aferraba a la almohada, la introducción hacia el interior de la pequeña pelinegra como algo sensacional en la mente de Soujiro hasta sentía que su propia anatomía se movía por si sola por los empujes mientras que Misao lo encadenaba bien fuertes con sus brazos sobre el cuello sintiendo aquel dolor inicial pero seguido de un placer indescriptible.

El joven en medio de los arrimones dirigió sus labios a los pechos o planicie de la pelinegra la cual sentía como si un martillo la golpeaba constantemente y ahora una descarga sobre su cerebro cuando el pelinegro se atrevía para lamer y mordisquear el pezón dando una sensación de lo más mejor en su interior.

Soujiro aprovechó para ahogar la voz de Misao con un beso mientras unas uñas le arañaban ante tales movimientos de placer expulsado, el joven quería seguir hasta sentir lo que era correrse adentro mientras que las carnes de la pelinegra apretaban el alcance de su espada. Soujiro también aprovechaba para abrazar a su amado contra su seno pues sentía que ya estaba a apunto de expulsar su leche contenida.

-Ah… Creo que me voy a…- Rió bajito- Ya casi… Misa… Te voy a llenar de mi…- Los empujes ahora subieron de intensidad mientras Misao se tapaba la boca no dejando salir aquella parte vergonzosa de su persona a lo que le tocaba aguantar la fuerza a la que podía llegar Soujiro, en menos de nada acercó su rostro con el pelinegro para volver a saborerar su boca mientras acariciaba sus cabellos sintiendo cada embestida hasta que finalmente sintió como unas flamas repentinas inundaban su interior, se sentía muy bien como de lo mejor en su vida.

Ahora ambos estaban acostados bocarriba mientras ganaban su aire al tiempo que Soujiro alcanzaba su móvil para escribir algo para el Whatsapp mientras la pequeña Misao estaba sobre su pecho acariciando con un dedo su pectoral

-Parece que todavía quieres seguir, ¿No?- El muchacho la miró con atención- ¿Quieres coger un poco?

-No, por ahora

-Vamos, hagamos algo… ¿Qué tal si usamos un marcador para escribir en mi cuerpo el número de veces que lo hemos hecho?- Era una idea algo rara pero interesante- Podemos también escribir unas palabras sucias

-Pues para mí está bien- El muchacho fue a su closet para sacar un marcador y en menos de nada dirigió su vista al plano torso de la chica, exactamente en el abdomen donde en menos de nada sacó la tapa y empezó a escribir mientras la pequeña chica estaba estremecida ante los chirridos de la escritura sobre su cuerpo

La chica miró aquella frase escrita alrededor de su cuerpo

**愛している**

Te amo

La pelinegra se sonrojó al ver aquel escrito a lo que decidió devolverle el favor a su amado enfocando el marcador al pectoral derecho del pelinegro

**私も**

Yo también


End file.
